hbo_romefandomcom-20200214-history
Death Mask
Antony's nature reasserts itself, and challenges his alliance with Octavian. Timon and Levi set themselves against Herod's plans. Servilia's public displays of grief leave Atia unsettled. Gaia uses Pullo's punishment as a weapon against him. His daughter's sudden interest in business matters arouses Vorenus' suspicions. Posca gets married. Synopsis Servilia mourns the death of Brutus, killed at Phillipi. She kneels in front of Atia's door chanting repeatedly for justice. Although Atia ignores her initially, the incessant chanting attracts a crowd of pleb onlookers and annoys Atia. After two days, Atia gets fed up with Servilia's obstinacy and throws open the door to let Servilia vent her anger and leave. However, Servilia calls upon the gods to curse Atia for the rest of her life, and then commits suicide, leaving Atia in shock. The trio of Octavian, Antony and Lepidus discuss the new ruling arrangements over Rome. They decide to divide the Empire into three administrative portions and share all revenue equally. When Posca, upset with Antony over the latter's refusal to share a portion of his bribe money, secretly informs Octavian that Antony is hoarding tribute, the triumvirate comes close to civil war again. Some last minute negotiations preserve its unity, and to strengthen the bond, Atia proposes a marriage between Antony and the House of the Julii—thus also accomplishing her personal desire to wed Antony. However, Antony and Octavian privately agree that Octavian's sister, Octavia, and not Atia, will be wed to Antony, as it is a more acceptable symbol of the political union. A devastated Atia begins to wonder if Servilia's curse has come true, while Agrippa and Octavia exchange distraught glances at the extravagant wedding. The Jewish Prince Herod visits Rome seeking an alliance. Levi regards him as traitor to the people of Judea and convinces Timon that they should kill him at Antony's wedding, even though they know they are certain to lose their own lives in the process. Timon swears an oath on the Torah, but changes his mind at the last minute. He argues that killing Herod will accomplish nothing, and he also has a family to think of. Levi calls him a coward and starts out alone. Timon wrestles him back, and in the ensuing struggle, accidentally stabs his brother dead. Vorena the Elder is seduced by Memmio's man on his orders. Memmio catches them having sex and pretends to be angry with her, saying that he will have to tell Vorena's father and his business friend, Vorenus, about the relationship, which will probably result in severe punishment for Vorena. Vorena begs him to remain silent and he agrees on the condition that Vorena spy on her father and report his actions to Memmio. She agrees willingly, and lies when she is caught in the act by Vorenus. Eirene complains to Pullo of the slave Gaia's constant abuse, laziness and threats towards her. An angry Pullo debates whether to wait for Mascius, away on business, to punish his woman but eventually decides to do it himself. As he confronts Gaia, she tries to seduce him to stop him from beating her in the middle of a violent argument, and Pullo ends up having sex with Gaia. A guilty Pullo promises that it will never happen again, but does not come clean to Eirene, who happily notes that Gaia's behavior has improved since the 'thrashing'. At the end of the episode, Gaia is seen purchasing some abortifacients, but her smile as the episode ends implies it is not meant for her. Trivia Quotes :kneeling in front of Atia's house, curses Atia :Servilia: Atia of the Julii, I call for justice....Atia of the Julii, I call for justice..Atia of the Julii, I call for justice... :Atia: Here, then! Here I am, you crazy bitch! Speak your peace and then be gone! Here I am! :Servilia: Gods below! I am Servilia, of the most ancient and sacred Junii, of whose bones the seven hills of Rome are built. I summon you to listen. Curse this woman! Send her bitterness and dispair for all of her life. Let her taste nothing but ashes and iron. Gods of the underworld! All that I have left I give to you in sacrifice if you will make it so! :[Servilia stabs herself in the chest with a knife and dies. Her slave Eleni then stabs herself as well and dies.] :Marc Antony: ...Now that's an exit. References * Introduction from http://www.tv.com/shows/rome/episodes/ Category:Season Two Category:Episodes